


We Should Just Kiss

by winchester_7983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Soul, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Grace - Freeform, M/M, Some angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_7983/pseuds/winchester_7983
Summary: Cas is fed up with how his relationship is with the older Winchester and finally does something about it. Based on the song "Like Real People Do" by Hozier.





	

Cas looked up from his book as Dean walked in the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The angel smiled at the sleepy man, hair a disheveled mess and robe tied hastily around his waist. “Good morning, Dean.”

“Humph.” Dean grumbled in response and made a beeline for the coffee machine. He grabbed the pot and poured himself a large cup of freshly brewed coffee, sending Cas a mumbled “thanks” as he sat on the other side of the table. Cas sighed and went back to his book, but he couldn’t concentrate on what he was reading anymore. He stared at the hunter from over his book.

Dean had grabbed the newspaper on the table and was skimming over the stories while absentmindedly sipping at his coffee. He took in every inch of his face and counted every freckle, even though he could tell you the exact number from counting them endless times when Dean wasn’t looking. He liked to watch Dean. He could interpret every move he made and could always make a guess at what was on his mind based on his facial expressions and body language. He knew him like the back of his hand.

But what Cas loved most was to look at Dean’s soul. For the short time that he was human, it was the thing that he missed the most. He could watch it for hours on end, never getting bored of the colorful swirls and mists that he was made of. And the best part was watching how the black hole inside of him grew smaller with time, dissipating under waves of blue.

 _Blue._ Cas’ heart fell slightly whenever he saw it. The exact shade that replicated his own grace, the part of him that still resided in Dean from when he pulled his mangled soul from the pit. Over time it would be natural for it to fade away, but it just kept growing, bigger and bigger. And today, there was almost no black to be seen. Dean’s chest radiated with blue, and Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off it.

“You ok Cas?”

Dean’s voice startled the angel, causing him to jump slightly. Dean furrowed his brow. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing, Dean. My apologies.” Cas looked back down at his book, staring blankly at the page. A hand covered the pages and he looked up, meeting Dean’s eye. He sighed. “Yes, Dean?”

“What’s wrong?” His eyes shone with concern.

“Nothing.”

“It’s something. You looked sad, lost in thought.” Dean leaned forward in his seat. “What’s bothering you?”

“Dean, I’m fine.” Castiel’s voice trembled slightly with anger.

“C’mon, Cas, maybe I can help.”

Cas let out an annoyed laugh. “No. You can’t.”

Dean sat back in his seat, defeated. “Fine.” He mumbled under his breath. “Friggin’ stubborn angel. Just wanted to help.”

Cas slammed his book shut and stood up, leaning over the table. “We should just kiss.”

The grace in Dean’s soul wavered and his eyes widened in shock. “What?” His voice was no more than a whisper.

“We should just kiss. Like real people do.” Cas’ voice was steady, trying not to show all the emotions he was feeling right then.

Dean shook his head slowly in disbelief. “Cas, I-”

“Don’t swing that way?” Cas interrupted. “You don’t feel that way about me? Or you have someone else?” His voice trembled at the last statement. “Like I said, Dean. You. Can’t. Help me.”

With that, he stepped around the table and made to leave the room, but was stopped by a strong grip on his arm. He was swung around and before he could process what was happening, Dean was kissing him. It was brief but passionate, filled with unspoken words. When he finally pulled back, Dean cupped Cas’ face with one hand and ran the other through his hair.

“I was going to say,” he smiled at the angel, “I had no idea you felt that way.” Cas closed his eyes and leaned into Dean’s touch.

“Dean…” Cas couldn’t finish the sentence. He felt overwhelmed with emotion and could only hold onto Dean.

“I know.” Dean rested his forehead against the angel’s. “I know.”

Cas looked up into Dean’s eyes and for a second he thought he saw a flash of blue. He smiled and pulled Dean into another kiss,  making a mental note to start doing this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at ruined-by-destiel, where you'll find more of my works.


End file.
